Challenges and Random Ideas
by Drauchenfyre
Summary: Okay, I think I have enough followers to put up a list of ideas that I'm not sure how to develop, so this will become my 'Challenge Files'. PM or Review if you take up a challenge, and above all, have fun!
1. Steampunk Harry

I'M GIVING A CHALLENGE!

NAME OF CHALLENGE: STEAMPUNK HARRY

NAME OF CHALLENGER: DRAUCHENFYRE

PAIRING/CHARACTERS: ANY (BUT I PREFER HARRY/HERMIONE)

SUMMARY: BOTH CANON AND FANON TELL US ELECTRICITY DOESN'T WORK AROUND LARGE CONCENTRATIONS OF MAGIC (LIKE HOGWARTS). WHAT IF WE USED A DIFFERENT TYPE OF TECHNOLOGY? WHAT IF THIS IS THE 'POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT'?

DETAILS: HERMIONE HAS TO BE A CLOSET STEAMPUNK FAN WHO COMES UP WITH THE IDEA OF STEAMPUNK TECH TO GET AROUND THE ELECTRICITY ISSUE. HERMIONE (WITH OR WITHOUT HELP) HAS TO MAKE WORKING STEAMPUNK TECH, INCLUDING A BATTLE ROBOT FOR HARRY. AND ABOVE ALL ELSE, HAVE FUN!

CONTACT ME BY PM OR REVIEW IF YOU TAKE UP THIS CHALLENGE.


	2. The Dark Wand

**The Dark Wand Challenge**

Issued by: Drauchenfyre

Premise: What if the stories that the Elder Wand is a Dark object were true? What if the Wand possessed a rudimentary, and malicious, intelligence, and over time corrupted its wielder? How would holding the wand for fourty-plus years have affected Dumbledore?

Requirements of the Challenge:

1) Dumbledore MUST be Fallen. He must have been a true Champion of the Light in 1945 when he took the Elder Wand from Grindelwald and over time was corrupted until he became a secret Dark Lord. The Order of the Phoenix can be ignorant, willing accomplices, potioned or spelled slaves, or any combination thereof. Fawkes must be unable to break his bond with Dumbles for reasons either benign (phoenixes CANNOT break their bonds) or malicious (Dark!Dumbledore used Dark Magic to force the bond to remain unbroken). The Prophecy may or may not refer to Dumbles instead of Voldie, but Dumbles must be aware of who it DOES refer to.

2) Harry MUST have at least one girl of your choice as a true love match (No slash please). The girl or girls MUST be depicted as cases of TRUE love (for example- if you pair him with Ginny Weasley, she CANNOT be PotionsPrincess!Ginny or DroolingFangirl!Ginny, but she must be depicted as a girl who truly loves Harry and who he loves in return). PS: My favorite Harry-Girls are Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood.

3) Harry & Co. MUST become aware of Dumbles's possession of the Elder Wand and the effect that it has had on him over the years. Their research must uncover at least part of the Wand's history and include at least one historical account of a Light Wizard or Witch who took possession of the Elder Wand and subsequently fell into Darkness.

4) Harry & Co. MUST expose the 'true' Dumbledore and his connection to the Elder Wand publicly and openly battle him.

5) Harry MUST gain possession of the Elder Wand, and the True Love of his girlfriend(s) must play a part in his defeating the Wand's attempt to control him, possibly including the Elder Wand's ultimate destruction.

To anyone taking up my Challenge: please notify me on fanfiction dot net so I can see how your story turns out.

Thank You, and Happy Writing!

Drauchenfyre


	3. Children of the Marauders

**Children of the Marauders Challenge**

by: Drauchenfyre

Premise: What if, instead of just James Potter, all FOUR Marauders had fathered children before that fateful night of October 31, 1981? What if the circumstances around Voldie's death scattered these second-generation Marauders (Sirius in prison, Peter 'dead', Remus hounded by a bigoted Ministry) and they met for the first time on the Hogwarts Express to start their first year? What if, even without knowledge of their shared past, they became fast friends?

Requirements:

1) None of the children of the Marauders can have been raised by their Marauder father. Therefore, all four are ignorant of their connection when they meet and become friends.

2) At least one of the Junior Marauders is a so-called 'Muggle-Born' from canon who was adopted by a Muggle couple after their father became unable to take care of them. (My recommendation: Hermione!)

3) At least one of the Junior Marauders is an OC of your own creation.

4) The Junior Marauders include Harry (obviously), at least one other boy, and at least one girl.

5) All four Junior Marauders get Sorted into the same House (of your choice).

6) The Junior Marauders take up the mantle of their fathers before finding out about their connections to each other or the Senior Marauders.

7) Harry still receives his father's Invisibility Cloak for Christmas in First Year (but it doesn't necessarily have to come from Dumbledore).

8) The Weasley Twins have to (like in canon) turn over the Marauder's Map to the Junior Marauders before finding out they are the Children of the Marauders.

9) The story must run from the Hogwarts Express at the start of First Year AT LEAST until the Junior Marauders cross paths with ALL THREE of the surviving Senior Marauders (Sirius, Remus, and Peter).

10) At least one member of the faculty (besides Dumbledore) knows who the Junior Marauders are the children of.


	4. Oh My God! They Killed Snapey!

**A NEW CHALLENGE!**

Title: Oh My God! They Killed Snapey!

Categories: Humor, Parody, Crossover (sorta) with South Park

Synopsis: After posting chapter five of my story "The New Leader of the Pride", I was overwhelmed by the positive reviews relating to my, ahem, 'creative' method for killing off Severus Snape. I realized that Harry Potter fanboys and fangirls just love a good Snape-slaying. So, I thought of this silly humor challenge.

RULES:

1) Severus Snape MUST DIE. Not once, but repeatedly (at least once a chapter would be preferred).

2) Deaths can range from common to silly to absurd to brutal, but you can't repeat a method of death.

3) When Snape returns after dying, nobody comments on it (like Kenny on South Park the first few seasons), and nobody acts like it's odd that Snape is standing there alive after they watched him die.

4) Snape's deaths and reincarnations are never explained. They just happen and nobody questions it. Bonus points for Snape desecrating or otherwise being disrespectful to his own corpse!

5) Setting can be any year, any plotline, with humor a must, and you can involve any other characters to whatever extent you like.

6) Crossovers are welcome, especially if done in a humorous or ludicrous manner.

7) Above all else, HAVE FUN AND BE SILLY!

-Drauchenfyre


End file.
